


Mercy!

by AnnieAnnProps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, NSFW, PWP, Smut, dom!Mercy, im just avoiding my responsiblities right now, sin - Freeform, top!mercy, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAnnProps/pseuds/AnnieAnnProps
Summary: Seating herself on the edge and Angela in her lap, Aleks tries to scoot the both of them closer to the center of the bed but her companion can’t wait. Angela has her legs wrapped tight around Aleks’ waist, her eyes are brighter when she pulls away from the crook of her neck.“May I?” It’s a hesitant and quiet question, one asked every time on nights like these; despite the fact that Angela could easily take what her body is thirsting for.But not just another meal, something more. Aleks couldn’t find it in herself tonight to tease Angela about how soft of a vampire she was.Aleks kisses her quickly, not wanting to make Angela wait anymore than she has. With the raising of her chin, Aleks exposes her throat and smiles.“Don’t be shy, bite me .” ---Or---Angela is a vampire and tonight, she thirsts for the blood of certain pink-haired lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, having a bit of writer's block trying to get back into ‘At the Seams’ and I’m also trying very hard to pick back up my year old League of legends fic ‘All I am’. It’s been a bit rough reorienting myself to my new life. You know, broke college/theater arts kid here looking for work in a college town in bloody Utah. It’s great tho, so here, have some smut I got inspired by the first panel of LewdLenpai’s art. They’re amazeballs and deserve all the love for their awesome sin. (https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lewdlenpai/144672682300)
> 
> So It’s a modern vampire AU I guess???Just roll with it ok, let it happen and embrace the smut.
> 
> WARNING: Bloodplay, vampires, biting, it gets a touch emotional at the end i guess?

It’s late night, the shower shuts off and the towel is grabbed from the curtain rod.

Friday night, a productive work day and a very good day at the gym left Aleksandra feeling a satisfying soreness creeping into her bones. Her movements are lazy, the towel in her hand eventually catching all the droplets of water that cling onto her skin.

With a hum, she steps out onto the tiled floor, humoring herself with a few flexes in the mirror after wiping away the fog. A few scars dot her body, fortunately, no one bothered to ask about the ones on her neck after she once gave the response of ‘it is old war story’. A lie far from the truth.

She slips a tank top on, hands only finding an empty spot to where she swears she had placed a pair of boxer briefs. With a raised eyebrow, Aleks searches the small bathroom, making a note to put in the effort of doing a few mind puzzles to keep herself sharp from now on.

The bedroom air chills her skin the instant Aleks pushes the door open. Pant-less, she wanders over to her closet and kneels down to open her underwear drawer.

“Say mercy.” Like a steel rod shoved into her spine, Aleks stiffens at the sudden pain of clawed fingers digging into her shoulders. A cold body is pressed up against her back.

The shock is short lived once she recognizes the voice and the chilled air wafting over her neck.

The bathroom door was only eased shut when she always pulled it closed no matter what. Perhaps she didn’t forget to grab briefs after all. Aleks grins widely, already feeling the tingling burrowing itself into her skin.

“Hello, Angela.” She’s about turn around when a hand reaches around, dredging upwards and leaving behind stinging red trails. Over her throat, over her rapidly quickening pulse and settling at the cut of her jaw. A gravelly moan rumbles out from her chest as the nails dig just a bit deeper into the sensitive skin.

Aleks tilts her head to the side, coming face to face with her lover’s smirking face. The gleaming tips of fangs poke out from the bottom of her curled lip. She knows that look; the raised brows, eyes almost electric in the darkness that can’t seem to tear away from the sight of Alek’s neck. It’s a look that promises a sleepless night and more marks to file under ‘old war stories’.

Hungry and only Aleksandra will do..

“To the bed.” Alek’s voice has dropped a full octave. Angela doesn’t protest as she is easily scooped up into her arms and carried off.

Angela is already naked, curling herself further into Alek’s warm body. Her nose nudges up against Alek’s neck followed by lips and then a wet tongue. Small circles, some light sucking and nips but nothing enough to break the skin. At least, not yet.

The muscles of her arms are beginning to protest by the time Aleks decides on a position on the bed, half regretting pushing herself so far in the gym earlier. If she had known Angela was going to visit tonight, she would’ve left some energy to spare.

Seating herself on the edge and Angela in her lap, Aleks tries to scoot the both of them closer to the center of the bed but her companion can’t wait. Angela has her legs wrapped tight around Aleks’ waist, her eyes are brighter when she pulls away from the crook of her neck.

“May I?” It’s a hesitant and quiet question, one asked every time on nights like these; despite the fact that Angela could easily take what her body is thirsting for.

But not just another meal, something more. Aleks couldn’t find it in herself tonight to tease Angela about how soft of a vampire she was.

Aleks kisses her quickly, not wanting to make Angela wait anymore than she has. With the raising of her chin, Aleks exposes her throat and smiles.

“Don’t be shy, _bite me_.”

Not one more moment, the familiar sharp pain lances out from her neck and fangs sink in. Aleks quietly gasps at the harshness of the bite, Angela’s lips a hair rougher than usual at drawing out her warm blood.

Her hand twists into the sheets and more groans spill out from her lips. With lips sealed tightly over the wound, Angela tongue swirls around and round, coating itself in Alek’s uniquely intoxicating blood.

There’s something about the taste that Angela can’t put her finger on, a certain sense of power that’s reminiscent of an Egyptian woman she had encountered a few times before; a brashness that brings her mind back to London. The taste of each different and yet all the same, so affectionate, so very much alive. She hollows out her cheeks, sucking even harder, drinking in not only the mouthful of warmth but also the sounds that come barreling out of Aleks’ throat.

Angela is also grateful for the sheer size of Aleks, allowing the feeding to last a touch longer than her usual partners.

From behind closed eyes, Aleks’ body feels lighter as if floating upon a cloud and lets herself sink deeper into the sensation. She lived from this feeling in almost everything she did; the battlefield, the gym, in bed in a relationship she doesn’t quite know how it began. To lips on her neck that so easily causes her body to tremble. Humbling to think Angela could so easily bring her to her knees.

And oh so _hot._

Aleks barely registers the licks slowing down and Angela’s mouth unlatching from her neck. Her breaths are now scorching hot across the dripping wounds. The scent of copper hangs heavy in the air.

“How are you feeling, liebling?” She struggles to steady her breathing, wanting nothing more to fall back onto the bed and just give her entire being to the woman seated in her lap.

“Just a bit dizzy.” Aleks cracks her eyes open, Angela’s face is wrought with worry. Her large hand almost cups Angela’s entire back. Aleks rubs a few circles, reassuring her with a peck on the lips, tasting the tang of her own blood. “Takes a lot more to break me.”

Angela’s skin is warm to the touch, Aleks can feel her lungs stutter before finding a proper rhythm. Through the thin fabric of her shirt; the beating of a heart that usually sits starving, yearning for a taste of life.

“Mmmmm perhaps I should find out how much it takes.” The corners of Aleks’ lips lift up into a challenging grin.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Danger

Angela digs her nails into the soft skin of Alek’s sides, pulling the shirt up as she goes. They cut across ripples of hard earned muscles, the other making shallow gashes along the back of her neck that adds fuel to the fire burning in her gut. Aleks was never one to back down.

A surprised yelp leaps from her mouth when Angela bites into the other side of Aleks’ neck. The fangs don’t puncture deep enough for a feeding bite, but it’s enough to release a trickle that is greedily lapped up by a blazing tongue.

“Say mercy.”

Too easy.

Aleks is reminded once more of the sharp nails scraping across her skin. Pain mixes with the ever increasing pleasure; the floating of her mind. She leans back and falls onto her elbows, throwing her head back with a low moan as Angela’s palms her breast.

The shirt is pushed up and over her head, droplets of blood soaking into the grey fabric as it brushes past her neck. Aleks’ chest heaves up and down, greedily sucking down air into her lungs. They, like the rest of her, burn with an extra layer of maddening soreness.

The mouth returns along with the nipping teeth. Red and purple pockets of burning desire, the evidence of glowing embers of something akin to love upon Aleks’ searing skin that trail off to her left breast. Aleks unwittingly spreads her legs further, Angela’s hips coming up to meet with the dripping slit between them. A breathless groan is shared between them, pure electricity that arcs through their bodies.

Alek’s eyes slide shut and her head tilts back once more as fingers splay around her throat. The pressure is slight and breathing gets ever so slightly harder to do. Although she is nearly twice the size of Angela, Aleks finds herself pinned to the bed by the wicked eyes she can barely see through heavy lids. Angela lowers her face with lips barely grazing Aleks’. The smell of blood is still fresh on her breath.

“Say it.”

A moment lingers in the gap between them, still silence with Aleks making the best smug look she could muster with the lust pounding upon the cage of her chest. More, it demands; let the word be a treasure ripped from her tongue when she can no longer hold back.

Another strangled gasp and the bucking of her hips. Aleks screws her eyes shut as nails scratch down her front. The agony ripples through her, paths of fire stretching over her nipples, across the twitching muscles of her stomach, and combing through trimmed curls. Tiny droplets of blood well up from the shallow cuts; lapped up by Angela’s lazy tongue that follows. Her hands settle on the chiseled ridges of Alek’s hips.  

Her blue eyes never leave Alek’s face that is contorted with strain and pleasure.

“Mmmmm, stubborn I see.”

With a nudge, Alek’s follows the demands of Angela’s grip and flips onto her front. Unable to see see what she is planning, every fiber trembles with anticipation. Aleks pulls her pillow into her arms and unleashes a quiet whine into it.

It begins at the small of her back, a prickling that quickly blooms into breathtaking torment. Angela sits captivated by the beautiful sight, the way the that skin parts just at the surface, in a second becoming pink, then brilliant red wells up in fat, round droplets. Like paint, they smear in strokes and pool in the valleys between mountains of muscles. Angela isn’t one to let such a gift wasted. The taste that coats her tongue feeds a different hunger now.

“ _Fuck_.” Aleks curses under her breath, her head is spinning but her mind is hanging onto every touch and she wishes the pillow propped under her chin was shoved between her legs.

It takes all her focus to stop herself from squirming as sharp teeth leave their marks on her back. They find new territory as well as crisscrossing with the stinging scratches. The pillow is crushed against Aleks’ chest at a particularly heavy bite and nails that dig deep into her shoulder blades. Unable to brace herself, her defenses crumble down.

“Mercy!” Stars dance in the darkness of her clenched eyes, the word truly wrenched from her lips.

Angela rewards Aleks with a hum of approval, pulling the pads of her fingers through the streaks of crimson. At once, a force bullies its way between Alek’s legs and finds her aching clit through drenched hair and folds. Aleks forces a lungful of air hissing through ground teeth.

It doesn’t take much to bring Aleks the rest of the way to the top of a peak where the air she gulps down never seems enough. Her hands tingle from holding onto the pillow so tightly, her entire body wound so tight. A pinch, a circle, roll one two-

So close

“Mercy.” Quieter this time but high and keening. Her body is screaming for release from the tenseness it is forced into. “Mmmmm-ah!”

Angela’s fingers press onto Alek’s clit with unrelenting pressure, her mouth harshly sucking on the first bite she gave that night though no blood leaves the clotted wound. All at once, Aleks becomes undone. Half formed words and curses tumble off her tongue, her body snaps rigid like a bow. Down down down, from the height that Angela has lifted her up to, she comes plummeting back to Earth.

Finally, her lungs no longer feel empty and the day’s exhaustion is quickly cresting over her horizon of consciousness. Angela presses a tender kiss onto the now red and purple splotch on Alek’s neck.

Twisting around, Aleks wraps a weary arm around Angela’s frame and pulls her down onto the bed. Her chest swells with affection; the woman in her arms a stark contrast to the one that had surprised her earlier. Skin no longer pale and cold but radiant and full of life, her gentle smile despite the blood smeared on her chin, a chest that rises and falls with breath.

Aleks kisses her on the forehead and pulls her up against her chest; skin to skin, warmth being shared and small little nothings whispered into the night. There is a heart that finds a rhythm with her own, each pulse a flare that tells Aleksandra that Angela is here, that she is loved, and she is so very much _alive._

  



End file.
